


Now, Then - A FlintHamilton Prompt Collection

by VarjoRuusu



Series: Black Sails Tumblr Prompts [10]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2018-12-14 10:19:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11781117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VarjoRuusu/pseuds/VarjoRuusu
Summary: Various Tumblr Prompts featuring FlintHamilton. Ratings differ, please check chapter summaries!Chapter 4 is RATED E - There be smut here!Chapter 8 is rated T and has some side mentions of silverflint. Don't like, don't read.





	1. Chapter 1

 

“I can't do this anymore James, I can't keep pretending,” Thomas sighed, tugging his hair in frustration.

“Don't be ridiculous,” James muttered, eyes glued to the television, ignoring Thomas.

“No, I mean it James, I can't,” Thomas said harshly, looking over at James.

“Will you please just leave it?” James asked, his annoyance growing.

“No, no I won't,” Thomas said, turning sideways to stare at James. “Either something changes, or I'm leaving.”

“Don't be a baby,” James grumbled. He glanced at Thomas, who was staring at him with hurt eyes, biting his lip.

“James, I have never been more serious in my life.”

“Thomas, please, don't hurt me like this,” James whined and Thomas shook his head.

“I'm sorry, love. Turn it off or I'm gone,” he said jerking his head at the TV.

They stared at each other for a long time and finally, when Thomas began to rise from the couch, James rolled his eyes and paused the TV.

“Fine,” he grumbled. “I won't make you watch cooking shows on a work night anymore.”

“Thank you,” Thomas sighed, settling back on the couch.

“But you could make the cupcakes you promised me last weeks, you arse,” James mumbled and Thomas threw a pillow at his head


	2. Shut Up and Kiss Me Already

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated T
> 
> Absolute tooth rotting fluff in which Thomas is a bit oblivious and James is fond.

 

“You’re ridiculous,” James muttered, watching Thomas pacing back and forth.

“My sister is having a baby, I think I’ve earned a little ridiculous,” Thomas grumbled, not slowing.

James rolled his eyes and kept flipping through the magazine he was holding.

An hour later Thomas was standing holding his niece and James felt his heart melt completely. Elizabeth was all smiles and exhaustion and after another hour, they left her to rest. On the way to the car Thomas began to ramble and James smiled.

“You know, I’ve always wanted a family. I mean, I always wanted children…I knew early on it would have to be adoption, considering…but I forgot for a long time. I was so busy with university and then the charity work and then I never found anyone, and it just…it got so far on the back burner that now I feel like it’s impossible and I missed something and…you know Miranda offered once, to carry children for me and whoever I married. She said it would be the best privilege in the world and-”

“Thomas,” James interrupted, rolling his eyes as he unlocked the car.

If he let Thomas go on there was a good chance he’d be dragging him out of a bottle later when Thomas got maudlin. He’d intended to finally break through their barrier of not quite talking about it and asking Thomas to dinner, when Elizabeth had called, frantic that the baby was coming.

Now James was realizing that really, they were past that even if they had never been on a date. They lived in the same house, they spent all their free time together, they were practically married already and yes, James wanted children. He wanted to see a little girl with Thomas’ smile and a boy with his blond hair and blue eyes and Miranda’s trouble making ways.

“James?” Thomas asked, turning to his friend and James smiled.

“I think it’s a wonderful idea,” he said and Thomas tilted his head.

“What is?”

“Children.”

“Oh? You mean, you think I’d make a good father? Because I don’t know, my own father was such a prick and then I didn’t really want to raise a child alone and really it’s not-”

“For Christ’s sake, Thomas, will you please just shut up and kiss me?” James said lightly and Thomas blinked. Then he blinked again, mouth opening and closing.

“Oh,” he whispered finally and James rolled his eyes, leaning forward and kissing the taller man easily. Thomas groaned, his eyes falling shut as he wrapped his arm around James.

James smiled into the kiss, pleased that Thomas was finally noticing what was right under his nose. He pulled away after a moment, pressing another soft kiss to Thomas’ lips and smirking.

“Three,” he said.

“What?” Thomas managed, cracking his eyes open.

“I want three children. Two of yours and one of mine.”

“Alright,” Thomas said, still a little dazed. “I suppose I ought to marry you then.”

“I suppose you ought,” James chuckled.

“Well,” Thomas said, shaking his head. Then he stopped thinking and leaned forward, kissing James deeply as the possibilities surrounded them like wave after wave of beautiful perfection.

A little over a year later Thomas stood at the same window, a good band on his ring finger and a little girl with his eyes and Miranda’s hair in his arms as she watched the new family fondly. Of course she would be part of the child’s life, but she couldn’t think of a better gift for the two most important people in her life. She was already looking forward to the next one.


	3. Do you ever think we should just stop this?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I GIVE YOU FLUFFY PAIN

James sat on the window bench, waiting for Thomas to return. They’d been completely wrapped up in one another when one of the servants rapped on the door urgently to tell Thomas he had an unexpected visitor. Thomas had opened the door enough to stick his head out, clutching his dressing gown around him, and whatever the situation it was serious enough that Thomas only glanced at James apologetically before he left the room, tying the dressing gown tighter around himself.

It was almost an hour before Thomas returned and James’ head turned to the door to see him entering, looking haggard. He hadn’t thought to leave the room, not knowing who he might encounter trying to sneak from the house, plus he didn’t have to report to anyone today, so he’d simply waited. He’d been uncertain, but the look of relief on Thomas’ face when he saw him made it worth it. 

“You stayed,” Thomas whispered, coming over to him. 

“I wasn’t going to run,” James chuckled. It had only been a few weeks, but he was far less scared of his feelings for Thomas than he had been. He’d learned to relax with him. 

“Hmm,” Thomas hummed, burying his nose in James’ hair. 

“What was that? Downstairs?” James asked, smiling when Thomas moved forward the last few inches to embrace him. 

“Nothing horribly important, honestly,” Thomas sighed. 

“All right,” James smiled, silence falling over them.

“Do you ever think we should just stop this?” Thomas asked tiredly, leaning his forehead against James’ hair, arms tightening a little around him.

James sighed, reaching up to fiddle with Thomas’ rings.

“Of course I do, every day,” he said quietly, turning his head so their foreheads rested together. “That doesn’t mean I want to.”

“Neither do I,” Thomas whispered. He smiled, tilting his head and pressing a soft kiss to James’ lips, deepening it slowly until he pulled away. “Come back to bed, love,” he said quietly, drawing away and pulling James with him easily.


	4. I didn't realize I needed your permission.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SMUT. PURE, SMUT. RATED E!

“James, ah, will you please sop?” Thomas panted, tugging his wrists and trying to break the ropes holding them. He should know better, he’d been tied by a sailor, he was never getting free. 

“But I’m enjoying myself,” James smirked from between Thomas’ legs where he was licking along the skin that stretched across his hipbone.

“I don’t remember saying that you could tease me this much when I allowed you to tie me,” Thomas said, breathless as he writhed under James’ mouth, desperately wanting him to move just a little bit to the left, to lick him where he really wanted it.

“I didn’t realize I needed your permission,” James chuckled and Thomas groaned. 

James had been timid at first, when their affair began, but now he’d grown comfortable with Thomas and his incredibly sexual nature had made it’s way to the forefront. He’d asked softly, in the depths of the night if he could tie Thomas to the bed and Thomas had agreed without hesitation.

He was now regretting that decision, to a degree, if only because James was merciless with his teasing. It had been almost an hour now that he had been licking and biting Thomas’ skin, then carefully working his fingers inside him to stretch him just a little, before vanishing, before the whole process started again. Thomas was so desperate to feel James inside him he thought he might cry if it didn’t happen soon. A moment later James’ fingers skimmed over his opening again and Thomas bucked, whining as he twisted his hands. 

“James, please, enough alright. If you don’t get in me soon I swear to god I will shout for Miranda and-” Thomas was cut off by a choking gasp as James took him in his mouth, grinning as he sank his head down, easily taking Thomas down the back of his throat and sucking hard as he pulled back, his tongue drawing patterns up the underside of his cock and sliding across the slit before he repeated the action twice more, then pulled away completely. 

James smirked, giving Thomas a moment to calm his breathing and open his eyes before he curled the three fingers he wasn’t even sure Thomas had noticed were inside him, unerringly rubbing across the bundle of nerves. 

“Fuck, James!” Thomas nearly shouted and James grinned. He did so love making Thomas swear.

Finally happy that he’d gotten what he’d been waiting for, drawn out far longer than he had anticipated, James scrambled to cover his hand in oil, stroking it along his cock as he shuffled up between Thomas’ legs and grabbed his knees dragging them over his thighs where he knelt on the bed. He lined up his cock and pushed inside in one long stroke, drawing a strangled cry from Thomas as he tugged at the ropes and wrapped his legs around James, tugging him closer. 

James stilled for just a moment then began to move, pulling out almost all the way before sliding back in again hard, tilting his hips so he rubbed at just the right spot, sending shudders through Thomas with every movement.

“Is that what you were after?” Thomas gasped between thrusts. “Did you want to hear me beg? Hear me want you so badly that I swore?”

James just grinned and Thomas huffed, then smirked. 

“You should have just said so,” he mused, sweat beading on his forehead as he got his hands on the headboard for leverage so he could meet James’ thrusts.

“I love it when you fuck me,” he said, his voice rough and husky. “I love it when you put your fingers in me and stretch me open for your cock, I love it when you pound me into the bed so hard that I feel it for days afterwards. One day I want you to come to me in your uniform and fuck me over my desk with the curtains open.”

James groaned loudly, his hips picking up speed as he slammed into Thomas, panting as he lost his rhythm, so close to release he could almost taste it.

“That’s it, James, fuck me, fuck me, fuck me!” Thomas grinned, watching as the words shot through James like lighting, sending him over the edge as he buried deep in Thomas and groaned long and low, his cock pulsing as it emptied. Blearily he reached a hand down and took Thomas in his hand, jerking him fast with the little twist at the end that have Thomas coming over his own stomach in seconds, his back arched as he cried out. 

“Fuck,” James said, slumping to the side. With one hand he reached up and tugged the complex knots, freeing them with a single movement and Thomas lowered his arms, rubbing his wrists for a moment before he turned and snuggled against James, using him for a pillow as they both tried to recover their breath.

“You should have told me you like to hear that kind of talk,” Thomas chuckled and James laughed with him.

“I admit I hadn’t known quite how much until now,” he said softly and Thomas grinned, placing a soft kiss on his chest. 

“Well, we’ll just have to do it more often then, won’t we?” he smirked and James smiled with delight, leaning down to capture Thomas’ lips in a passion filled kiss.


	5. You can punch a man but not kill a spider?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated G

“Look, just because you’re a big leather wearing bad ass that hangs out with biker dudes does not mean I can’t handle myself,” Thomas huffed and James frowned. 

“Honey…”

“No, really, James, I want to meet them.”

Resigned, James nodded. Thomas had been insisting on meeting his group of friends, all quite a rough sort, for months and James was finally worn down. 

The next night he took Thomas with him when he met them for drinks at their usual bar and watched apprehensively as Thomas was dragged away by John and Jack and was soon engaged in a game of pool with Charles. About fifteen minutes later, Thomas straightened up and punched Charles straight in the jaw. 

James was halfway out of his seat when Charles started laughing loudly, nodding to Thomas and speaking words James didn’t hear. 

“What the fuck was that about?” he asked on their way home later and Thomas just shrugged. 

James watched him walk toward the bathroom with his head held high and his shoulders straight, a pleased smirk on his face and he pulled out his phone to call Charles and demand to know what happened. Before he could bring the contact up a loud screech reached his ears.

“James!” Thomas shrieked and James ran to the bathroom, pausing and trying not to laugh as he took in the scene, Thomas pressed into one corner of the shower, completely naked, trembling, his eyes fixed across the small space on a spider crawling along the tiles. 

James leaned against the doorframe and smirked. 

“So, you can punch a man in the face but not kill a spider?” he teased, and Thomas glared, never ever taking his yes from the spider.

“Oh fuck you, will you please deal with it?”

Grinning, and muttering, James did, never more fond of his trustfund-I-don’t-know-what-the-real-world-is-really-like-brat of a boyfriend than he was in this moment.


	6. I'm not losing you again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern angsty with some cute. Very short.

“James? What is this?” Thomas asked, his voice shaking as his fingers gripped the letter tightly. James sighed, biting his lip. 

“They…you knew I was still on reserve, that this might happen,” James said softly.

“Jesus, James, you’ve been inactive for five years. The fucking Navy can’t just decide they’re suddenly dragging you back into it like it’s nothing.”

“Thomas…”

“No, James, you’ve done your part, it’s over. We have a life here, a good life, we have children, James, you’re not going.”

James groaned, running his hands through his hair. He was glad their daughters were at school for this conversation, he didn’t want them to know yet. 

“I am not losing you again,” Thomas said softly, laying a hand on the back of James neck and that was what did it. A moment later Thomas was wrapped tightly in his arms and he was shaking, already planning out his letter.

“Alright,” he said quietly against Thomas’ neck. “Alright, I’ll tell them know. I’ll put in for a full discharge. I promise.”

“Thank you,” Thomas whispered against him, clutching him tightly.


	7. You broke what?

“James, my darling, my love, my moon and stars-”

“Thomas…”

“I want a divorce.”

James rolled his eyes, walking over to where his husband sat at the kitchen table, running a hand through his messy hair and pressing a kiss to the side of his head.

“The new one is already ordered, it will be here in a day or two.”

Thomas grumbled, accepting the cup of tea James sat before him on the table, staring blearily at the steaming liquid that wasn’t the right color.

“I cannot fucking believe you broke the coffee machine.”

James chuckled, resisting the urge to point out that since he only used it on the weekends and Thomas used it ever single day, it was more likely that it had broken the day before, when Thomas used it. Just because it was a random Tuesday and James had wanted coffee didn’t mean he broke the damned thing.

“How about you take the day and come back to bed and let me convince you that you don’t actually want that divorce,” he offered, his voice rumbling against Thomas’ ear.

“No coffee, no sex,” Thomas muttered into his tea.

“So you don’t want my tongue in your arse,” James deadpanned. There was a long silence.

“…..Fine,” Thomas muttered, practically leaping out of is chair and dragging a laughing James back to the bedroom, limbs tangling and mouths locked as they stumbled.

Evidently, coffee, or lack there of, could wait. And did not in fact, bring about the end of the world.


	8. How did we become this?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Absolute complete and total modern au crack. That is all. Crackish side of non onscreen silverflint.

“How did we become this?” James whined.

Thomas raised an eyebrow, glancing down at James.

“It’s really not that bad you know,” he said gently and James laughed hysterically. 

“It’s Saturday night, we’re watching Netflix and not having sex,” James whined. “How did we become the old married couple that doesn’t even have sex anymore?”

“Well at the moment I suspect is has something to do with the fact that you have your face buried in the floor whining, but it does rather put a dampener on things when someone, oh, I don’t know, say, breaks their leg in three places and cracks a few ribs?”

James raised his head just far enough to glare at Thomas’ cast.

“Besides,” Thomas continued. “We’re not even married yet.”

“That’s not my fault,” James muttered into the carpet. “I’m not the one who fell off a fucking horse.”

“Oh don’t pout, the cast is coming off in three days, then only two weeks of PT and I’ll be more than happy for you to fuck me into the mattress,” Thomas said, waving a hand while he took a sip of his hot chocolate with the other.

“I don’t want to fuck you into the mattress, I want you to fuck -me- into the mattress,” James grumbled and Thomas rolled his eyes. 

“This is why we have a certain arrangement, you realize this, yes?”

James grumbled something unintelligible and Thomas poked him with his good foot, poking at all the ticklish spots under his arm until James scooted away, glaring.

“What was that you were muttering dear?” Thomas asked sweetly and James pouted, petulantly. 

“His cock isn’t as big as yours,” he muttered, crossing his arms and sitting back against the coffee table. Thomas stared at him for a moment then laughed loudly, clutching his side as he winced in pain.

“For the love of god, James, please never let John hear you say that,” he begged, still laughing. “Although you might actually enjoy the results.”

James turned scarlet and looked away, still frowning. 

“You’re being stubborn, you’re not going to call him are you?” Thomas asked and James shook his head. Thomas rolled his eyes.

“I’m going to call him if you don’t, and have him drag you out of the house and leave me in peace to heal.”

“Big baby,” James muttered. “You’ve been shot, and you’re whinging about a couple of cracked ribs.”

“This isn’t a competition,” Thomas said, already searching through his call history for John’s number.

“Like hell it’s not,” James muttered under his breath and Thomas smirked, pretending not to hear. 

“Hello, John,” he said a moment later when the phone picked up. “Will you please come retrieve my fiancee and fuck the daylights out of him? He’s driving me absolutely mad.”

“Thomas!” James shouted, able to hear John’s laughter through the phone.

“He’ll be over in 20 minutes,” Thomas said, ending the call. “Go shower.”

“I hate you,” James said half-heartedly.

“No you don’t,” Thomas grinned, picking up his mug again. James just flipped him off as he headed for the bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I’m on Tumblr [Beneath The Black Sails](http://www.beneaththeblacksails.tumblr.com)


End file.
